Untitled
by AnimeKitty
Summary: legolas is engaged to a woman he barely knows. Now this woman lives with him and goes through some adventures with him
1. the engagement

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. It belongs to Tolkien.I only   
own this fic and my made up character(s). Oh and a messed up art set. So  
Tolkien if you want to sue me, you'll only get the art set with no   
Receit.   
  
  
  
A friendship is forged  
  
  
  
I wish I never set foot on land. At least on Middle earth. I was so happy up in the   
sea with my father- even though ill tempered and impatient- and my many sisters. My playful and   
carefree sisters. All of them are nothing but a memory. A memory which is missed dearly. They   
wouldn't be like this. If I didn't set foot on land or even meet Legolas. I would of been   
a happier dragon princess. This is my story.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a summer day. My sisters and I were lounging around in the gardens. Well my sisters  
were. I was practicing one of my katas.   
" Sakura, why aren't you dressed," I stopped practicing my katas and looked up at the   
person. He was my father who was overly dressed with his high ranking head piece tied to the top  
of his head. He wore his red and gold emborided silk majestic garments.  
" Otousan, what is the occasion ? " I straightened my cotton robed shirt.  
" Your engagment party," tapped Otousan.  
" Engagment party ? " The words rolled in my mouth with unfamiliarity. He stared at my eyes  
very hard and then stared at Hanaka. She was fiddling with her fan. Otousan cleared his throat.  
Hanaka looked up and saw his stern gaze.  
" Oh I forgot," meekly apologized Hanaka. " I had other issues on my mind Otousan."   
" I can see that," He turned his gaze towards me." Go get dressed into something   
suitable."   
" Hey wait don't rush me," my mouth let out what my thoughts shouldn't of thought of in the  
first place." Why am I the one to get picked up to marry first ? I don't love the person let   
alone know him. "  
" Sakura, this is not the time to try my patience," threatened Otousan. He glared at me.   
His antlers starting to form out of his head. His dragon scales are also showing. I knew that  
I had to give in this time. For I don't want to see my father lay waste a village or a city.  
I head back to my bedroom. My things were already packed and waiting outside my door. I walked   
inside to find the clothles and accessories my father wanted me to wear. But I wasn't going to   
give up that easily.  
  
  
  
" Tell me again why I am forced to marry a beast that could be killed ? " Legolas turned  
around to ask Elenwise.   
" It's a dragon Legolas not some sort of game in the forest," Thranduil corrected smoothly.  
" King Magdus is trying to unite all the races. He offers one of his daughters in marriage to   
reunite all of us. "  
" So it's one for each representitive of each race ? " the King nodded. " But why me ? "  
The older elf was about to answer till cursing from another language rang through the halls of   
the Mirkwood Palace.   
" Sakura, you will do as I say," King Magdus entered their view. He was still in his  
royal clothing only it was dirtied and had some cuts. He bent over and dragged the dragon  
princess by her feet. Legolas smirked at the spectacle and laughed inside. Thranduil sensed the  
humor in the prince of Mirkwood and sent a stern warning at him. The prince ceased his musement  
and watched the two royal creatures. The King stopped dragging the girl. " Onna, you're   
wearing out my patience. " The princess defiantly stared at her father. She saw the impatient  
gaze that was staring back at her. She knew that he had it with her shinnanigans. Sakura got  
off the marble floor and began to smooth her tattered and dirted silk robes.  
: Probably from being dragged all the way from the enterance : mused the Prince. The  
King's angry gaze softened up and he turned his attention to the Young Prince.  
" King Thranduil GreenLeaf of Mirkwood," Addressed the King. He bowed to him in respect.  
The Prince and Thranduil did the same. " And young Legolas. It is so good to see you."   
" King Magdus of the sea," greeted both of them. They're eyes drifted towards the dirty  
new comer. She was staring off at the window. " Who might this willful flower be ? " King Magdus   
cleared his throat. No response came. He cleared it again but this time he nudged her elbow.  
" Ow!" The newcomer rubbed her elbow. She then looked at the prince and Thranduil.  
" I am Sakura Ryuujin-hime of the sea. " Sakura bowed to the prince and his friend. " It is   
pleasant to meet you both." When she stood up Legolas took her soft yet dirty right hand.  
" It is a pleasure to meet you Sakura," His lips were about to touch her skin.  
" My son, don't you think the princess should be cleaned before you kiss her hand ? "  
The prince looked up at his father.   
" Of course." He released Sakura's hand. Sakura placed her left fist down to her side   
from a threatening position to Legolas." I can lead you towards the bathing room. " He offered  
his hand for her to take. Sakura took his hand out of fast reaction and reflexes and flipped  
him onto his back. The King couldn't prevent the inevitable for his son. He and the dragon king  
helped the prince up. The dragon king sent a warning glare at the smirking princess.  
" Are you well ? " The princess helped up and straightened his sleeves and tunic.   
" Why did you do that ? " his angry gaze stared at the princess. " Did you know my  
offering was in good intentions ? "   
" What kind of intention is touching someone you barely know ? " shot back Sakura.  
" I'm not some tavern wench you can touch. I happen to have some morality. "   
" How dare you insult me."  
" How dare you try to put your lips on my hand, ecchi!"   
" Sakura!" the tension between the prince and princess died down as King Magdus stepped  
in between them. " I think I'll lead her to the bathing room." He grab hold of her right ear and  
started to scold at the girl on their way to the room in their own language.  
" That is not a lady at all but an orc," spat Legolas.  
" The girl is not use to our traditions," reminded King Thranduil." Remember she was  
raised differently than us. Legolas, try to get to know her. Even if she is violent and ill  
tempered. "   
" I'll try." King Thranduil smiled.   
" Come on let's get ready for the engagement party."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Sakura, remeber what I told you," Sakura stared at her father.  
" To follow and respect their customs," repeated Sakura. She was walking with her father  
to the dinning hall.   
" And ? "  
" Respect the prince." They stopped at the doors of the dinning hall.  
" Good." smiled King Magdus."and if you do not go through what you have just repeated  
then you will be punished. " The guards opened the door. " Fumyou ? "   
" Hai," answered back Sakura. The door opened to reveal all the royal elves gathered   
around the table. They all looked up to see them. The elves were astonished by her beauty. She  
wore a sky blue shirt where the sleeves were transparent. Her shirt and slimming long white skirt  
were held together with a purple silk rope which was tied up in several loops. Her long black hair  
was placed up into several loops placed in an exquisite pattern. The loops were held up with  
several white lotuses, light purple pins and hair chopsticks. Her porcelain like face had little  
powder.  
" Princess Sara," greeted King Thranduil. He got up from his chair and walked towards the  
princess. " YOu look lovely tonight. "   
" Thank you Thranduil-sama" He took her hand and lead her towards an empty seat across from  
her fiancee. Her father smiled from by the way his daughter was keeping her promise.   
" otou-san!" shouted a couple of familiar voices. The dragon king turned around to see  
his other nine daughters seated together at the other end of the table. An empty chair was   
waiting for him. Sakura watched as her father was seated on a chair across from where the king sat.  
" I'm surprised that you haven't flipped my father after he offered you his hand,"  
spatted out her fiancee. Sakura turned to Legolas and gave him a venomous stare. Then softened.  
" I'm just getting use to your customs Legolas-sama," Legolas was taken back by   
Sahura's change in attitude. He wished she was like his when they meet hours ago.  
" Legolas-sama ? " questioned a guest next to her. " What does that mean ? " She turned   
to look at that person. He was handsome. He had the same platinum blonde hair like Legolas and   
in the same style.  
" It means Lord Legolas.... um- "  
" Haldir. "   
" -Haldir-san," Sakura smiled. They started to talk. Legolas grew jealous of Haldir. He  
was jealous of him because that fact that Sakura smiled at him and talked to him without any venom   
in her voice. He was jealous because he wished he could get her to do that to him. He watched  
her. " Legolas sama, can you please pass the bread ? " Legolas passed the plate of bread to her.  
accidentally knocking down her wine cup which spilled all of it's contents on her lap.   
" Clumsy me," smirked Legolas. " I hope this won't permanently stain your dress. " Sakura  
picked up the spitefulness in his voice.   
" That's all right Legolas-san," accepted Sakura." It also seems you have a stain on your  
lap as well. " She reached over and swiped his cup. Sakura spilled the wine on his lap. " Oh dear."  
Sakura faked a gasp as she placed her right palm on her cheek. " I hope you'll forgive me. It seems  
I had a bit too much wine. " Legolas also picked up the spitefulness in her voice. He picked some  
more food and threw it at her. Sakura quickly grabbed her plate and placed it infront of her face.  
The contains stained her chest and her hair not hidden behind the plate. Everyone watched the spectacle   
of the future bride and groom. She placed the plate down. An angry stare appeared on her face but  
later dissolved into one of happiness. She laughed. A smile appeared on Legolas' face. So did a   
bowl of soup. She and acouple of people started to laugh. They began to throw food at eachother.  
" FOOD FIGHT!" shouted one of the younger guest. People began to throw food at eachother.  
Laughter filled the room. Also alot of food mashed here and there. Sakura and Legolas stared at  
their fathers while ducking the food flying towards eachother. King Thranduil joined in the   
commotion. He was enjoying this festivity unlike the dragon king. He sat there with an chi barrier  
surrounding himself. He looked angry at the site of people and food.   
" Sakura," Sakura looked up at Legolas. He pointed to the food then at the king. A smile  
appeared on Sakura's face. She grabbed some grapes as he a pitcher of wine.  
" STOP THIS AT ONCE!" roared the king. Everyone stopped throwing food at eachother.   
" Look at yourselves. Grown respected elves acting like children. YOu should be ashamed of yourself."  
The red aura glowed dimme around him. Then like bombs, something hit him behind him. Everyone  
gasped. He turned around to see the culprits. Sakura and Legolas. They laughed at him. Everyone  
was shocked. " YOu TWO!" He screamed and ran towards them. The couple shrieked and ran into the   
halls. They ran out the palace. Both of them turned around to see the King gaining on them.  
Sakura and Legolas tripped over a log. THey both landed on their bottoms and watched the King   
stop running. They had fear in their eyes. Then started to laugh at his stained clothing. Magdus  
started to realize they weren't bickering anymore." You two are in big trouble. " They stopped  
laughing and stared at the angry king. " Come with me. "Legolas got up from the ground. He  
offered her a hand. She looked at it and took his hand. Legolas smiled and helped her up. She smiled  
back at him. The King mentally smiled and turned around towards the palace.  
  
  
  
  
" YOu two are going to help the servants clean this mess up," gave out Magdus. " And   
after that you'll clean the dishes. " The two royal children looked at the mess. Food was on the floor,  
the walls, and even the chandelier. " Do you understand ? "  
" Hai."  
" Yes sir," The King nodded at them to work and head towards his room.  
" Legolas-sama, you're not really a bad person," confessed Sakura. " YOu're actually pretty  
funny."  
" I agree with you princess,"smirked Legolas." I meant about you. "  
" I'm glad," smilled the princess. She took the mop and began to mop the floor. " I was  
just thinking." Legolas looked up." Maybe we should just be friends before we um get married. " She  
offered her hand to shake on it. Legolas looked it and smiled.  
" Agreed, " He shook her hand then flipped her over. " It's pay back friend." She smiled  
and tripped him. The two began to rough house. A light blue chi blast grazed a few inches above  
their heads and over the window.   
" Get back to work!" They both scrambled to their work.   
  
  
Our friendship became a strong one. We would confine in eachother and sometimes we   
sort of felt the same thing at the same time. This however complicated my life. When I actually   
fell in love with him. Problems came up. Like another person would come between us.... 


	2. the green eyed monster and the nymph

Disclaimer: I don't own yada yada yda. WEll if you haven't read my first one, then go back and   
read it bakamono. :P. Oh and thanxs to the people who viewed my fic. Especially Jenn(). Remember  
in the last story, I used a little bit of Japanese ? Well here's the translation:  
  
1) Otousan - father  
2) Hai - yes  
3) onna - woman  
4) hime(princess), sama( lord)- address royalty  
5) san - to address someone out of respect.  
6) Fumyou - understand  
7) bakamono - stupid person  
  
  
Oh and Faith, this isn't a crossover. Sakura is my made up character. I didn't know any other  
chinese names so I picked a japanese one. My made up characters are Chinese but they just speak  
Japanese. I'm really unfamiliar with Mandarin. Also a reminder: Legolas and Sakura aren't children  
but fully grown up.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Green Eyed Monster and the Nymph  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It has been three months after the engagement party between Me and Legolas Greenleaf. A  
peaceful time. We started to learn stuff about eachother. I started to learn that Legolas was a   
great hunter. It takes him three seconds to prepare the arrow and fire at his target. And exactly  
where he wants it to be. Even in the most impossible places. He also learned that I enjoyed to  
fight. One person against one. With weapons ranging from machetes( my personaly choose) to fist  
or even fans. He of course had to learn the hard way one day. On that same day, she came into our   
lives and came between us.  
  
  
  
" Sakura, I challenge you to a duel," Legolas unseethed his sword. Sakura looked up from   
her book.   
" I don't think you could handle me Lega-chan," A smirk appeared on his face.   
" But I've practiced," She placed her book down on the grass and got up.  
" That's what you said last time," Sakura stood up in a fighting position. " But if I have  
to beat you up to prove my point, I guess I'll do it. "   
" You know your cockiness will get you killed one day," He lunged his sword quickly at her.  
She opened my fan and insneared the blade in one of the empty spaces near the fan. Sakura quickly  
closed the fan and yanked the sword out of his grasp. She threw it up in the air and caught it landed  
on the ground with the blade stuck in the floor.   
" Your big mouth will get you killed someday," Sakura ran towards him with quick speed. He  
grabbed her hand and flipped her over his shoulders. Sakura back flipped intentionally and landed  
on her two feet. " He charged her and threw punches at her. Sakura blocked each and every one. She  
kicked his sides.On the third try, Legolas blocked them with his leg. " Getting better. " Sakura  
felt a couple of unfamiliar life force a few miles near the forest. Her concentration was lost  
in the sparring when Legolas tripped her with his leg. She fell but Legolas quickly caught her   
before she hit the ground.   
" Always be on your guard," a smirk appeared on his face. His cheeks grew red. Sakura noticed   
that their faces were only a few inches away. He closed his eyes and leaned in with his eyes   
closed. Sakura's cheeks began to grow red. Then he stopped. The tip of his lips bearly touching   
hers. He and Sakura noticed that people were near by. Sakura pushed him away and ran towards   
the location of the unfamiliar life force was.  
" Come on, I feel a weak ki and several strong ones," Legolas followed her. They ran past  
a couple of bushes and reached the strangers. There was a woman. A nymph actually. She was running  
from a couple of human men with a net and acouple of swords. The nymph watched the men and bumped  
into Legolas. Legolas, again, caught her by the waist.   
" Are you alright my lady ? " the nymph smiled at him. He placed her back on her feet. She  
glomped onto Legolas' left arm and started to feel on his muscles.  
" Now I am," answered seductively the nymph. Sakura mentally glared at the nymph.   
" Hey you elf, give that wench back to us!" shouted one of the horse men.  
" How dare you try to kidnapp this woman ? " The horse men looked at Sakura.  
" She's our property," answered another man. " We paid for her." He unseathed his sword.  
" And we intend to get her back. "   
" That's fine with me. " They got off their horses and charged at Sakura. Legolas stepped  
towards the battle field but was stopped by the damsel who still had her hold on his arm.  
" Please don't leave me," begged the nymph. " Who will protect if one of the men gets away  
from her ? " Legolas couldn't say no to a lady but he couldn't stand watch for Sakura to  
fight all five of those men even though she managed without him. Legolas watched as Sakura punched  
one man in the stomach and kicked the other man behind her at the same time. A sword came infront  
of her face from the side. She jammed her right elbow into the man's stomach and smacked another  
on both sides of his shoulder. Making him stretch his arm out and stand there. Sakura flipped  
over a man behind her who fell into the embrace of the frozen man. They both fell down to the floor   
together. She smirked and turned around to face the outcome of her work. Three of the men were on   
the groundholding whatever part was injured by Sakura's iron fists. Two were still in a hugging position  
started by pressure points.   
" What a lovely couple you two make," grinned Sakura.   
" Let us go," pleaded one of them. Sakura walked towards them and squat down.  
" Have you learned your lesson ? "   
" Yes! Please let us go!"  
" I think the effects will wear off, " pondered Sakura. " I don't know anymore. "  
" Okay we promise to leave all the woman alone," She sat the two on their butts and pressed  
certain points of the area of both his arms. His arms fell to the side. All the men quickly got  
onto their horses and galloped away. Sakura smirked. She turned around to see both the nymph and  
Legolas stand their with awe in thier eyes. Mostly Legolas was aweing while the nymph was admiring  
him.   
" You seem to surprise me everyday," smiled Legolas.  
" Why didn't you help ? " Sakura crossed her arms.   
" Oh he was protecting me," interrupted the nymph. " Did I forget to tell you thank you ? "   
She turned her attention back to Legolas. Legolas nodded. " Well thank you. "   
" From what ? " asked angrily Sakura. " Mosquitoes ? "  
" That and the men ?"  
" THen what do you call the thing I just did with them ? " Sakura quirked her right eye brow  
up.  
" Keeping them at bay," She drew invisible circles on Legolas' chest with her finger. His  
cheeks grew hot and red.  
" YOu should thank Sakura not me," sided Legolas." She's the one who fought for your free-  
dom. " The nymph stopped drawing circles on Legolas' chest and looked at Sakura with a bored  
manner.  
" Thanks," said the nymph. She resumed pressing herself against him. Legolas' cheeks turned  
even more red and hot.   
" I guess I'll be leaving you two alone. " Sakura turned towards the way towards the palace.  
" I think it is best if we turned towards home,"Legolas finally pried the nymph away from   
him. He followed behind her. When he got to her side, Sakura stopped. An angry gaze appeared on her   
face. The nymph trailed behind. She lached her arms around her " Hero". Sakura looked at the woman  
then glared at Legolas who gave her a pleading look to her. She understood that Legolas doesn't want  
to be with her.  
" So nymph, what do people call you ? " Sakura brought the nymph away from Legolas. Physically.  
" They call me Electra," Electra looked at Legolas. He smiled weakly at her. Sakura  
began to chat with her through out the way to the palace. Legolas smiled in relief that Electra  
had finally left him alone.  
  
  
  
" I hope you enjoy your room Electra-san," Electra stopped at the center garden with Sakura   
and Legolas still with her arms wrapped around his right arm. " I'll-"  
" No need," stopped Electra." I want Leggy to show me to my room." A hint of seduction was in her  
voice. Sakura looked at Legolas. He still had the same frigthened look similar from the forest.  
" Lady Electra, I think that it is best if a servant escorts you to your quarters," insisted  
Legolas. " It wouldn't look moral if I escorted you. "  
" Why is that ? " She released him from her grasp and placed her hands on her wide hips.  
Legolas began to sweat. He was afraid of her angry and didn't want her to be mad at him.  
" Well..uh.. I.. uh,"  
" What he's trying to say is that we're engage," finished Sakura. A trimphant smile appeared on her  
face when she saw Electra's face drop. Sakura moved to his side and grabbed hold of his left hand.  
Legolas looked down at the dragon princess and smiled.  
" YOu can't be," doubted Electra. " I don't see a ring on his finger. I also didn't see you  
yell at me for touching him. " She crossed her arms and waited for an answer.  
" He doesn't need ring, " Sakura commented. " I know he'll be loyal to me. That's why he   
never laid one hand on you when you started to feel on him. "  
" But he didn't stop me from touching him. "   
" He's shy around other girls," brought up Sakura. " I mean they haven't came up to him like  
you did before. "  
" Prove it!" Out of surprise, Legolas wrapped his arms around Sakura and kissed her lightly  
on the lips. Her eyes were widened with fear but then closed since she remembered this was just a ploy.  
She also enjoyed the kiss and kissed back. They both let go and started to gasp for air. Sakura  
spotted the surprised look on Electra's face.   
" I was wrong," muttered Electra. " I guess I'll leave now. " She was about to turn away till  
Legolas grabbed her wrist.  
" It isn't a good time to travel in the dark," reminded Legolas. " Just stay one night. "  
Sakura shot a glare at Legolas but dispersed when they looked at her way.  
" He is right, " agreed Sakura. " You might be hurt again if you go off in the night. "   
That same seductive smile appeared on her face. Sakura knew that spelled trouble.  
" Gwendelyn!" called Sakura. A young servant elf girl appeared behid the bushes and walked  
towards the royal couple and their guest. " Can you please escort Electra-san to her room ? "   
" Yes Sakura," bowed Gwendelyn. The young girl escorted Electra to one of the guest rooms.  
" Omae o Koruso (1)," She lunged after Legolas. He jumped up to see Sakura fall on her stomach.  
" I had to convince," reasoned Legolas. " If I didn't then she would of became a future problem. "  
" She still is," Sakura got up and patted the dirt and grass off her navy blue cotton robed  
shirt." Speaking of problems, did you sense that Gwen's prescense when we were talking with Electra ?"  
" Of course," he looked at the bush again to sense no one was there.  
" What are we going to do about her ? "  
" We do nothing." He walked towards the hallways with Sakura near his side.  
" Nothing ? "  
" If this situation spreads then no one will go after us, " explained Legolas. " And we  
won't have to deal with this anymore. "   
" So no more kissing in public ? "   
" Disappointed ? "  
" Bakamono," She smiled and playfully pushed him to the wall and ran towards her room with   
Legolas in pursuit. Their laughter filled the hallways.  
  
  
  
  
" Ahhh!" relieved Legolas. He sat down in a large pool like tub of steaming warm  
water. He had bruises and cuts from chasing Sakura. And the cuts coming from Electra's nails while she  
was runing all over his abs and arms. Legolas poured some water on his limbs. He closed his eyes as his  
muscles began to relax. His ears pricked up when he heard foot steps coming near the bathing room door.  
The door opened. legolas quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he got out. He  
knew who it was. The person walked into view. It was Electra. She was wearing a silk robe given to her  
by the servants. It opened up to reveal almost everything of her electric blue upper body except the whole  
upper curves. Just half way from where her sternum was located. Her brown curly hair flowed freely on her  
back. " Electra ? " A seductive smile appears on her face. " I didn't know you need to use the baths. I'll  
get out right now for your to use. " He tried to run as fast as he can past the nymph but she caught hold of him.  
" Why don't you accompany me Leggy ? " purred Electra.   
" Because I have a fiancee," Legolas tried to push the nymph gently away from him but is lost since  
her skin was touching his and he feel weak to her spell.   
" You're not married yet," she wrapped her arms around Legolas. " So why don't you just enjoy this  
life before your married life. " She closed her eyes and closed in for a kiss. Legolas moved his head back and struggled  
under the skin spell he placed her in.  
" AHEM!" Electra turned around to see an angry Sakura stand under the door frame. She had an angry look  
on her face. Some of the scales began to form around her face. Small horns began to form out of her head. Legolas knew that she   
was pissed. " Electra, the women's bathing room is this way." She released legolas from her grip. He was finally relieved from  
this woman. She gave Sakura an ugly glare.  
" Silly me, I thought we all shared a bathroom," laughed Electra. She walked towards Sakura then closed the door  
behind her.  
" Watch your step " Sakura threw a small ki ball at her heels and caused the nymph to trip. " Daijoubu Ka(2)? "   
She got up. " I hope you didn't hurt yourself. "   
" I fine," glared Electra. Sakura only smiled. She knew this was petty but didn't cared since this nymph didn't  
understand the words " Hands off". They walked along the way to the women's bathing room in silence and sometimes chi balls  
tossed at the nymph.   
  
  
  
  
" I hope I wasn't an inconvience to you Leggy," purred Electra. She ran another one of her fingers across his chest.  
he looked at the already fuming Sakura.   
" No no no inconvience at all," laughed nervously Legolas.   
" But I really think it's time for you to be heading home. " Sakura pushed Electra away from her fiancee and towards  
the gates. " I hope you know your way home because we really have important business to attend to. " When Electra was outside of the  
city grounds,Sakura slammed the gate shut. " Sayonara Saseko-san(2)!" She walked back to the palace.   
" YOu know Sakura, that was very unlady like," reminded Legolas.  
" Do I look like I care ? " She walked towards the garden centered in the palace with Legolas behind her." She treated me   
like dirt. And I saved her life. And you you get the attention cus your male!" A mischievous smile appeared on Legolas' face.  
" YOu know what I think ? " She looked at him. " I don't think your mad at her because she mistreated you. It's cus   
you are the green eyed monster. " She glared at him.  
" am not,"   
" aye, "  
" am not,"  
" aye."  
" am not" Sakura pushed him into the pond. She ran towards her bed chambers. Her onyl safe haven from the wet and vengeful  
elf prince.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
1) Omae O Koruos- I'm going to kill you  
2) Saseko-whore 


	3. race against time

I'd like to thank Jenn, Blanton who worships me. hehe. Do it again do it again. And melodicus   
and Faith and all the other people who viewed my story. Oh and I forgot some untranslated words  
Blanton, prepare for more bowing cus here comes more haldir and Legolas fics. This chap is also   
dedicated to you.  
  
1) Daijoubou ka ? - Are you alright ?  
2) Sayanora - bye bye  
  
  
Note: THIS IS NOT A CCS/LOTR CROSSOVER FIC! I'M TIRED OF PEOPLE TELLING ME IT IS! IT'S NOT! YOU  
KNOW HOW I KNOW ? CUS I'M THE AUTHOR DAMN IT! SAKURA IS MY MADE UP CHARACTER. I PICKED THAT NAME   
BECAUSE I COULDN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER ASIAN NAME TO NAME HER AT THE TIME!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
A month has passed since our incident with Electra. I grew more closer and closer to him.   
I knew that my feelings for him grew but I just seem to not admit it. I'm too afraid to admit it.  
I really don't know how he sees me. Does he see me as a firend ? That's how he treats me sometimes.   
But I guess it's my fault for telling him I only wanted a friend. However this all changed...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What happened to Lord Legolas ? " asked a servant girl. Sakura came in with Legolas in her arms.  
He was sweating profusely. A dagger was embedded on his right upper corner. She laid him on his bed.  
  
  
" WE were ambushed by Orcs," explained Sakura. " But they all came after him. I tried to fight them off but  
they would just brush me off and come after him. " She was about to take the dagger off his shoulder till a  
wrinkled hand stopped her. Sakura looked up with anger on her face and faced an old man with a long  
unruly white beard and a dark wizards hat.  
  
  
" Don't take it off or there'll be more poison spreading into his body," Sakura released the knife.  
  
" Who are you ? " asked Sakura. Her mind still played with wether this stranger was on her side or  
not.  
  
" They call me Gandalf," the word brought joy and relief to the dragon's mind.  
  
" Do you know of the cure ?" Sakura started to question the wizard with the well being of her  
fiancee. The wizard helped the Dragon princess up and escorted her out of the bedroom.  
  
" I'll do all I can Princess Sakura," reassured Gandalf as he closed the bedroom door. Sakura was   
relieved little of her worries. She knew the wizard knew what he was doing but was worried more about  
Legolas. She was woried over the pain he was feeling from an orc dagger. Which she knew well had poison   
in it. For as hour she paced back and forth. Waiting for Gandalf to bring news of his health. The door  
opened. Sakura entered the room and saw the prince sleeping peacefully. His shirt was off.  
The dagger wasn't in her skin but in its place were bandages. The princess ran towards him   
and kneeld down next to his bed. She took his hand and stroked it.   
  
" He's on a thin line between life and death," explained Gandalf.   
  
" What do you mean ? " she turned around and looked at the wizard." He looks peaceful."  
  
" The prince looks at peace because I placed some herbs to ease his pain," explained Gandalf.  
" I tried to drain the poison out but there was too much. He dying so slowly. "   
  
" Is there a cure ? Someone I can get ? What about another elf ? Can't he be cured by   
his own people ?"  
  
" They're not gods Sakura," reminded Gandalf. " They have limits as well. But there is a cure. You  
must travel a four day all the way to Lothlorien and collect some of the pure water and  
lotus flower. " Sakura glanced at the sleeping Legolas. " He has but four days to live. " After  
hearing this Sakura ran to her room and grabbed a couple of things. Placed them into a black cloth.  
She rolled up the cloth and tied it infront of her. She grabbed a cape and her twin swords. She tied  
a navy blue cape around herself and ran for the door. A horse was waiting outside for her. She jumped  
on to the horses back and rode off north. " Venture safely Dragon Princess. "   
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Can you please tell me where is Lothlorien ? " Sakura stared at the bartender of an inn.   
  
" Lass why in your right mind would you want to travel to Lothlorien ? "   
  
" Mister, can you please tell me where it is, " Sakura's patience was wearing out.  
  
" Alright lass, but you must be brave enough to venture there. " Sakura listened to the man tell  
her the directions. She also noticed that someone's eyes were on her. After the man was done, Sakura  
handed him some coins. She collected ehr food and walked outside towards the stable. A man followed  
outside He followed her to the section in where her horse was. She was no where to be found.   
  
" Where is she ? " He felt something sharp touch his back.  
  
" Dochirasama( Who are you ? ) ? "  
  
" My name is Aragorn," He placed his hand up in the air. " I heard that you need to find Lothlorien.  
And I am heading there myself. "   
  
" How do I know I can trust you ? "  
  
" YOu don't Lady-"  
  
" Just Sakura."   
  
" YOu don't know not to trust me Sakura," Sakura thought about this situation. She lowered her sword  
and placed it in the seath with the other board sword. He lowered his arms down and turned around to  
face her. She had her hood on. Her pale face was the only thing showing.  
  
" What do you want in return Aragorn-san ? "   
  
" There's a pass that I know is crawling with orcs," explained Aragorn. " No human alone can fight off   
these orcs. "   
  
" So you want me to fight them off ? "   
  
" Help me fight them off," corrected Aragorn. She was about to get on her horse till Aragorn's   
leather glove pulled her ankle down. She looked at him and kicked hi hand off.  
  
" If you want to come on my journey, get on my horse now," He opened his mouth to say something but  
Sakura beat him to it. " I have no time for you to get to your horse or rest. Get on."   
  
" It's not what I'm worried about," interrupted Aragorn." At night, the orcs have to advantage   
against us. They enjoy the cover of darkness and move like shadows. " Sakura looked at the sky to  
see it dusk. She doesn't care. She had to beat time and the poison.  
  
" If you know me then you know you shouldn't worry," She pulled the stranger up to her horse  
and he grab hold of her waist. " She rode past the tavern keeper and threw acouple of bags of gold at him  
with a note tied to it. " YOur horse will be safe Aragorn-san. "   
  
  
  
  
  
  
" We'll rest here for a while," Sakura got off the horse. Aragorn followed.  
  
" I still believe we should of stayed at the inn," He started the fire.  
  
" I don't have to time to rest a whole night," She took the bag off her back and unrolled it. She  
handed him acouple of small knives with red dried hair sticking out of them. She also handed him  
some apples and her goat skin.   
  
" What are these things ? " He studied them as he took a bite of his apple.  
  
" They're small darts you throw them at people," Sakura took the one in his hand. " Like this."  
Threw the dart upwards. They heard a scream and an orc landed on the fire. They spotted a hole that  
went threw the orcs body. The dart fell down and landed between Sakura's fingers. She quickly tied   
her bag on her back and placed some of the darts undered her sleeves. Aragorn took some of the darts   
as well. A horde of screams came towards them. Sakura spotted hundreds of orcs running their way.   
They got onto the horse and rode off. The orcs fired arrows at them. Sakura turned around. She had  
the darts between each of her finger tips. She threw them at the orcs. The darts went through  
eight each. It went threw their necks. 80 orcs were dead. She too her broad sword and twirled it   
very fast. This blocked all arrows coming towards them. Some of them it the orcs.  
She looked at Aragorn's back and saw his bow and arrows. She took the bow and eight arrows. She aimed  
her bow sideways and shot through sixteen orcs. " Where are they coming from ? "   
  
" That is what I've been trying to tell you," He turned back to look at her. " There's so many of them.  
They hide under the cover of darkness. " He saw something light bluecover everything around him and the horse.  
He turned around to find Sakura closing her eyes. A light blue flame symbol appear on her forehead. She   
started to chant something he couldn't hear. Aragorn looked around himself to find they are in a light  
blue barrier. He spotted the rays of dawn and rode faster than before towards it.  
  
" Why are they leaving ? " asked Sakura. She watched as the orcs retrieved into the darkness of the forest  
as the rays of light began to touch the forest floors far away from them.  
  
" They're afraid of the light," Aragorn caught Sakura when she fainted his way. The light blue barrier   
disappeared. " Are you alright ? " She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She nodded.  
  
" We have to get moving, " changed Sakura. She moved away from Aragon and sat up by herself. " I don't  
have time for rest. "   
  
" Sakura you keep mentioning that, What do you mean by time ? "   
  
" I'll tell you later Aragorn-san," She explained. She nudgesd the horse to go but the horse   
refused. she nudged again.  
  
" That settles it, we rest for awhile. " He jumped off the horse and helped Sakura down. He looked at her  
forehead and saw the insigna gone. He turned around to unpack the pans and meat." So can you tell  
me why don't you have time ? " He turned back around to see that Sakura was in a deep sleep. Aragorn  
smiled at her and started a fire.  
  
  
  
" How far are we to Lothlorien ? " She stared straight at the large flat rock. They were both covered in snow.  
It was dusk. They knew that it was the time when Orcs started to roam around in the cover of darkness.   
  
" What about the blue barrier ? " asked Aragorn. They watched from their hiding spots, as thousands of  
orcs covered covered the ground.   
  
" I don't think I have the energy for another chi barrier," confessed Sakura. " My human form isn't strong  
enough to handle it. "   
  
" What about your other form ? " She looked at him. A smile spread across her face. This was one way she  
could get the ingredients to save Legolas. " What is your form by the way ? "  
  
" Dragon." She stood up and closed her eyes. A light blue aura surrounded her. Scales begin to show   
on her skin. Horns grew out of her head. She screamed. THe orcs turned around and watched as Sakura ripped  
threw her clothles as she grew big and big and into a chinese dragon. She lowered herself to the ground so  
Aragorn could get on her back. Aragon took climbed up and grabbed hold of her horns. The dragon saw the  
orcs come towards her. She opened her mouth and wind came out. It blew a few orcs up in the air. Then   
the dragon took flight to where Aragorn steered her to. They were in Lothlorien in minutes with almost  
all the orcs dead or dying.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Gandalf!" cried a voice. " Gandalf!" The wizard ran to the direction of the voice. He opened the   
prince's bed chamber doors and saw a servant girl trying to hold the prince down. The Prince was  
convulsing Gandalf took a small bottle from under his sleeves. He uncorked the bottle and ran to the  
prince's side. Gandalf poured the contents into Legolas' mouth. He stopped his movements and went  
back to sleep. The prince began to sweat profusely. Gandalf sighed. He took a cloth and began to dab  
Legolas' forehead dry. It's been two and a half days. Legolas has been getting worse and worse. He's  
been convulsing, screaming in pain( at times) and even cough up blood here and there.  
  
" I'll take it from here Greta," Greta bowed and left the chambers. Gandalf sighed. " Hurry princess."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Get off my back! You're heavy as an ox!" cried Sakura. Aragorn got off.   
  
" I'm sorry Sakura," Sakura got up. Argorn's eyes widened. Then he turned around. " Lady Sakura. "  
  
" Nani ( What ) ? "  
  
" Your unmodest," Sakura looked down. She wore her blue silk bodice which was tied to her back and the  
back of her neck. She wore a sheer light blue silk cloth that was tied up to her left side. The cloth was  
a few inches above her knees. Sakura smiled and blushed.  
  
" ashikarazu(sorry), " apologized the dragon princess. Aragorn handed her his green cape to hide her   
undergarments. " Okay I'm covered. " Aragorn turned around.   
  
" apology accepted," They walked in the Lothlorien forest. Sakura felt light headed and started to faint.  
Someone caught her. She opened her eyes again to not see Aragorn but Haldir. She got up straight.  
  
"Haldir-san," smiled Sakura. She pulled the hood down. " youkoso( nice to see you)" He gave her an  
odd look. " It's nice to see you again. " He smiled at her  
  
" It's nice to see you too Sakura," He looked at Aragorn who was pointed at with many arrows. " Sara, did  
this man try to dishonor you ? " She looked at Aragorn.  
  
" No Haldir-san, He helped me get here," answered Sakura. Haldir pulled the cloak back to show her  
undergarments.  
  
" Then why are you in your under garments ? " asked Haldir. " Not that I'm complaining. "   
  
" If I wasn't deprived from sleep, I'd have the energy to hit you chikan(Pervert)!" threatened Sakura.  
" It's a long story. But if you'd please treat my friendw ith respect I'd gladly tell you. " Haldir  
signalled the archers to place their bows down. She walked along sides with him and began to explain   
her story. Aragorn walked along side with them.  
  
  
  
  
  
" So Prince Legolas is dying and the only way to cure it is to collect some pure Lothlorien water  
and a lotus flower from your pond," explained Sakura. " So he may be well. " She looked at Haldir   
for a response. " Will you help me ? " Haldir didn't like the fact that Sakura did all this for Legolas   
and not him. He couldn't say no because he didn't want Sakura to be angry at him. But he didn't want   
Legolas to be well for she would go back to Legolas and not him.   
  
" Sakura, I'll lead you to the pond, "She smiled and kissed his cheek then hugged him.  
  
" Arigatougozaimasu (thank you)!" haldir blushed. His eyes widened with surprise. THen he returned the  
hug. She moved away and began to blush. " I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to seem forward. "   
  
" It's alright," smiled Haldir. " Come with me. " He got up and walked past the bushes and trees.  
Sakura followed. He stopped infront of a large pond. It had was floating lotuses and small golden  
fishes in it. The pond reminded her of her home back in the sea palace.  
  
" It's beautiful," Sakura took the cape off. She took a buckskin and opened it. She went into the water  
and placed the buskin in the water. collecting it. She then walked towards the lotuses and picked one  
and tucked it into her bodice. Haldir watched her actions. They were graceful and gentle yet strong.  
She got out of the pond and towards Haldir. She hugged him again. " Thank you very much Haldir-san. "  
She released him. " One day I will repay your kindness. " Sakura's form shifted into her natural form.  
This time she didn't scream and wasn't in pain. Sakura was now use to her metamophasis since she didn't transform  
for a very long time. She flew up into the air and towards the direction of Mirkwood. Never stopping for rest.  
Haldir let the words ring in his mind. " One day I will repay your kindess." He smirked.   
  
" One day my cherry blossom. "   
  
  
  
  
  
" Gandalf-san! Gandalf-san!" Sakura ran down the palace hallways. She ran to Legolas' room  
and opened it to see only legolas sleeping on the bed. She hung her head down.   
  
" What took you so long ? "asked a voice behind her.  
  
" Yatta!" screamed Sakura she turned around to see the wizard standing behind her.  
  
" Don't test me mahoutsukai(wizard)!" She glared angrily at. " I'm sleepy, smelly, and dirty. "  
She handed him the goatskin and gave him the lotus flower. " Do your work wizard!" Gandalf smiled.  
He took his hat off his head and pulled a larged corked bottle out. Gandalf took the cork off.  
He poured the water from the goatskin gentley into the bottle. Then added the lotus flower into  
the mixed ingredients. The lotus flower was eaten away by the contents of the bottle. " Are you sure  
that's safe ? "   
  
" I know it is," He poured the contents into Legolas' mouth. Sakura ran towards him. She sat on the floor  
and held his hand once again. His skin began to regain its color instead of that sickley paleness.  
Sakura smiled out of relief. " Now princess, maybe it is time for you to go take a bath and rest. "   
He placed his hands on the princess' shoulders. She looked up.  
  
" I want to be here and watch over him till he wakes, " Gandalf smiled. He knew that the alliance bond between  
the dragons and elves would stay strong now that the princess was in love with the prince.  
  
" Alright princess." Gandalf left the two alone. Moments later Sakura fell asleep with her hand  
still holding Legolas. He woke up and looked down at Sakura. A smile appeared his face when he noticed her  
hand on his.  
  
" Sakura," shook Legolas. The dragon princess opened her eyes. She smiled.  
  
" hi Le-kun," She greeted. " What time is it ? "   
  
" It's three o' clock in the afternoon," smiled Legolas.  
  
" Then why did you wake me up," she looked at his bed. " Move over, I'm sleepy. "  
  
" What's the trouble with your bed ? "  
  
" The trouble is that it is far," She got on his bed. Legolas sighed and moved over. He noticed that  
she wore very little clothles then what she usually did. He also noticed certain scratches and brusises.  
  
" What happened to you ? "  
  
" Less talk more sleep," Sakura lid down. Her back was to him. She closed her eyes. Legolas watched  
as she slept. She seemd a bit dirty but didn't mind at all.She was still beautiful inside and out.  
Dirt and bruises couldn't mar her beauty. He moved her long unruly black hair away from her porcelain  
face.  
  
" Aishiteru( I love you) Sakura," Legolas smiled and laid his head on his pillow and moved the other  
way. A smile appeared on Sakura's face. Then later faded when she fell into a deep sleep. 


	4. Visions

Hey I'm totally sorry I haven't written in along time. I was trying to remodel my stories and find  
better things to replace the old ideas. I made a few changes. And if anyone's still confuse Sakura   
is a dragon but she loves to be in human form since she's mor ecomfortable with it and she likes  
to practice her katas in it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Sakura," whispered Legolas. Multiple tears fell down his face as he held the dying body of his  
one true love. She smiled at him and held his hand. With her right hand, Sakura wiped the tears off   
his face.   
  
" Don't weep for me koishii (beloved)," a tear fled down from her eyes. She couldn't hold them   
back. " For this isn't goodbye. I'll see you again. " She closed her eyes. Her free hand dropped   
to her side.   
  
" No!" Legolas opened his eyes to meet the dim candle lights in his room. He jumped out of bed   
and ran towards Sakura's room. Legolas opened the large chamber door slowly. He spotted   
Sakura's porcelain face sleeping peacefully with her black hair sprawled on all her pillows.   
Relief came over him. He closed the door and sighed.  
  
" Lord Legolas," Legoals turned around to see an elf servant.  
  
" What is it Maxim ? " The elf servant handed a letter with a seal to his master. Legoals took it.   
He opened the envelope and read the letter. " What does it say Lord Legolas ? "  
  
" I have to go to Rivendell, " was all Legolas muttered. He held onto his letter and began to pack   
his things for the long journey to Rivendell.   
  
" Shall I tell Lady Sara ? " Legolas pondered the question. THen he remembered his vision of   
Sakura dying in his arms. He couldn't let that happen. After all she's done for him, he couldn't   
let her die. " Don't even wake her. "   
  
  
  
  
  
" Good morn LAdy Sara," greeted the elfen servant. She opened one of the curtains . Light entered   
the room and touches everything it sees. Even Sakura's closed eye lids." Tis a beautiful day,   
don't you agree ? " The servant turned around to see a pillow fly his way and hit her on the face. "   
Lady Sara you should be dressed and ready to rule the land. " Sakura opened her eyes.  
  
" Isn't this Thranduil-sama and Le-kun's job to govern this land ? " She rose from her bed. "   
Where are they ? "   
  
" They are on a business trip my lady, " She walked towards the closet and picked out one of her   
silk gowns and head pieces.   
  
" They never brought it up at dinner," She took the outfit from the servant and placed it back in  
the closet. Sakura took out her simple cotton light green mandarin collar skirt and baggy light   
green pants. " Tell me about this business trip. " The elfen servant girls swiped the cotton   
clothles with her the silk ones.  
  
" I have no time to answer," changed the servant. " There are pressing issues with Mirkwood that   
you have to deal with . " Before Sakura could say anything, She pushed her towards the baths.   
Before she could be pushed any further in the baths, Sakura grabbed the sides of the doorway.   
  
" Don't change the subject Greta-san," Greta pushed the dragon princess further but she wouldn't  
budge. Greta finally stopped since she grew tired of this charade.  
  
" I'll tell ye what ye want," Sakura released her grip on the doorway." King Thranduil and Prince   
Legolas have journeyed to Rivendell for a council meeting. "  
  
" What is the meeting about ? "   
  
" I'm not sure Lady Sara," She stopped to think for a while. " But from voices aound Mirkwood, I   
hear some creature found a powerful ring which may destroy Middle Earth if retrieved back to-"  
  
"- Sauron. " Sakura's eyes lit up with fear. Something inside her told her that his life as well   
as everyone around them is endangered. " I have to go to Rivendell. " Sakura ran to her closet   
and picked up her cotton clothles.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Good luck on your journey," Bid Elrond. He watched as Frodo and the others picked up their   
belongings and got on their horses. He stood with his daughter. Arwen walked up to Aragorn. She   
kissed his cheek and then touched the necklace she has given him.   
  
" Be safe," Arwen muttered in Sindarin.   
  
" I will," He kissed her forehead. Legolas watched with a pain in his heart. He wished she was   
here at his side. Maybe not for a kiss but to comfort him on the perilous journey he was about to   
venture. He heard a horse from a distance. He looked North to find Sakura gallop towards him. An   
angry expression on her face.  
  
" BAKA!BAKABAKABAKABAKA!(Stupidstupidstupidstupid!)" When she reached them, she got off her   
horse.  
  
" Who is that wench ? " asked Gimili. Sakura stopped and looked at the short red beard dwarf. Her   
eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
" That's my fiancee you foul dirt rolling imp," Gimili turned around to face the elf.   
  
" Who are you to talk you Na-"  
  
" TOJIKOMERU(Shut up)! " The two stopped and quaked in the scream and the angry glare from   
Sakura. She grabbed Legolas by his green shirt and brought him up to her eye level. " I have   
travelled three whole days. And I find out that your going on a suicide mission to Mordar. " he   
finally brought his eyes up to stare at her dark brown ones. " Do you not care for your life ?   
If so then maybe I might end it right now!" She brought up her dagger up.  
  
" Sakura, there is a good explanation for this," gulped Legolas.   
  
" Lady Sakura, there is a good explanation for this," Sakura lowered her dagger from Legolas. She  
turned around to face Elrond." If you let Legolas leave on his way to complete his mission then I   
will tell you. " Sakura let go of Legolas. He shaked as he climbed up on his horse. The   
fellowship left Rivendell and towards south. Sakura watched as they were no more than specks in   
the distance. " Come with me Lady Sakura." Elrond and his daughter escorted her into the elven   
city." The group Prince Legolas is apart of is named the Fellowship.."   
  
  
  
  
It has been three weeks after Legolas I mean the Fellowship left. I miss him. I miss his smile.   
His laughter. His company. I'm not lonely. I mean I have people around Rivendell to accompany   
me. One who I am so close to is Arwen. I think its because we both go through the same problem.   
She is in love with Aragorn. A friend from way back. She also has to sit back and worry to death   
over his welfare in this quest. I feel the same pain as she only with Legolas. I worry day and   
night for him. Hoping that he is well. This got worse one day and became a stabbing pain in my   
heart. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave Rivendell and follow Legolas.   
  
  
  
  
  
" Baka men!" cursed Sakura. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at the monster and   
boulders blocking the enterance to the mountain. " Why can't they leave a place clean for once."   
She closed her eyes and cupped the bottom of her hands together and closed her eyes. Sakura   
concentrated and a small light blue aura surrounded her hands. It grew bigger and bigger by the   
second. She opened her eyes and released the big chi ball at the blocked enterance. The rocks   
and what's left of the monster were blown to smaller particles. She ducks. The boulders and   
blood cleared away and the enterance was clear. She entered the mountain but saw darkness and   
nothing else. Sakura grabbed the torch on the wall on her right side. She blew on the old  
branches in the torch and fire started. Sakura surveyed the dead bodies around her. She   
closed her eyes and prayed for the dead. Then produced a wall scroll out of mid air. She hung   
it on a hook for the torch in the wall. She followed Legolas' life force. From tunnels through   
dark caverns. Sakura ventured through the giant halls. She felt his life force getting stronger.   
She ran towards it. She followed the life force to a large room. It was crawling with orcs.   
Some of them turned around and ran towards her. She took her twin swords out and sliced at the   
first two who came towards her. Sakura took the darts from under her sleeves and threw it at   
the orcs. 20 were down and more came in there places. Arrows came towards her. She duck   
almost every last one of them. One arrow rickashaded off her shoulder. She kicked one orc   
down and two of them with her twin swords at the same time. Her fight continued on till the   
orcs cleared away. A loud roar caught her attention. She looked forward to see a large beast   
trying in the room Legolas and the others were in. She ran towards the room. Sakura stopped   
as she watched the large creature beginning stabbed at by two small men. Sakura knew this was   
getting no where. She placed her bottom palm together and it started to glow a light blue aura.   
This aura grew big as a melon. Then she released it. The chi ball went threw the stomach of the   
creature and hit the wall. The creature roared in pain. It clutched its throat and fell forward.   
Throwing two of the mini men down. Sakura ran towards the group as they were leaving the large   
room.   
  
" Sakura ? " asked Legolas. She came into closer view as they both wrapped their arms around   
echother in a tight embrace. He released her from his grip. " What are you doing here ? Your   
not suppose to be here!"   
  
" Douitashimashite( You're welcome)," She looked oddly at him." Look, if you-"  
  
" Even though I enjoy seeing young ones express their love vocally, we have to leave this place   
immediately," They heard the orcs screaming. The fellowship plus Sakura ran down the halls with   
the orcs gathering quickly around them. Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated for a chi barrier   
but was interrupted by a roar of a great beast. The orcs freezed and stopped making their noises.   
They hurried towards the darkness in the ceiling.   
  
" Is it day time ? " asked Gimili. They all looked in the direction of the roar to see crimson   
rays touched the far away hallways.   
  
" It looks too red to be day time,"observed Sakura.  
  
" Let's go," Gandalf took off. The others followed him except Sakura. She grabbed him before he   
felt.  
  
" What is it Gandalf-san ? "   
  
" You should leave now, Sakura, " He grabbed her wrist and dragged her with him.   
  
" Gandalf-san, whatever it is, I can destroy it," She tried to reassure him but only increased   
his speed a bit more. " Gandalf-san!"  
  
" Don't be a foolish girl," snapped Gandalf. " No one can destroy that demon let alone a dragon. "  
He reached the others as they were about to step onto the many stone steps which led to the   
bridge to their safety. They ran down the steps and stopped Where the stair stopped for a large   
gap. Sakura entwined her fingers with his. He looked down at her and smiled. They both jumped   
over and landed on their feet. Gandalf then jumped off. As he laned on the other side, a large   
piece of stairway fell off into the abyss. Boromir took Pipin and threw him across. Sakura caught   
him. He did the same for Merry and Sam. When it came time for Gimil to be tossed he held his   
hand up in the air.   
  
" A Dwarf is never tossed," He jumped and barely landed on the other side. Sakura placed one   
arm on his back. She had little strength to pull him up. Legolas saw them tipping over and   
wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her and the dwarf up to safety. Gimili pushed her   
away from him. " A dwarf is also never held like a woman. "   
  
" Whatever, " She got up and watched as Frodo and Aragorn tipped the bridge over to touch the   
other one momentarily. They ran off the crumbling bridge. The group crossed the bridge arrows   
started to fly towards their way. It was going to happen. His nightmare. He wasn't going to let   
her die in his arms. She took his bow and arrows. Legolas aimed at one of the orc archers. He   
hit his target. He aimed another and hit his target. The arrows stopped coming their way. They   
ran on the bridge. A few minutes later, a firey large bull appeared behind them. Gandalf stood   
before the great beast.   
  
" What is that ? " asked Frodo.  
  
" Barlog," named Gandalf. " One of the beast from anicent times. " He pushed Frodo forward with   
the others. " Now go!" The demon raised its fire sword at the wizard while his back was turned.   
When he turned around, he saw a large ligth blue dragon stand between him and the barlog. Barlog   
grew angry and changed his fire sword to a fire whip. He lashed at the dragon's back. The dragon   
roared in pain with every lash it gave to the dragon. The dragon turned around. It caught the   
whip and pulled it so the beast to fall over the side. The dragon released the whip. It closed   
its eyes and shrunk to a human Sakura. She stood on the tip of her toes after the metamorphsis.   
She fell on the ground. Legolas surveyed Sakura. She was in her undergarments. There were burnt   
lashes on her arms, stomach and even back. Some of her clothles was singed. " Foolish Girl. We   
have to hurr-" Gandalf was pulled down to the abyss. He grabbed on to the side of the bridge.   
Araogrn and the others tried to pull him up. " Fly you fools!" He released the side of the   
bridge and plummeted into the darkness with the Barlog.   
  
" Gandalf! NO!!!!!!" shouted Frodo. Aragorn picked him up along with Sam. Boromir picked up the   
two other hobbits. Legolas wrapped his cape around Sakura and picked her up gently. She winced   
from her burned wounds being touched.  
  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Sakura's confession

" What happened to her ? " asked Haldir. He looked at the sleeping form of Sakura. Her body   
was wrapped with Legolas' cape. Her face contorted into several painful expressions. He then   
looked at the others. Everyone held under the arrow, were ashen and sad.   
  
" She was fighting with a demon of fire," answered Legolas. Haldir knew why she was fighting   
the demon. It was for her loved one. Legolas. Haldir sent accusing glares at the prince of   
Mirkwood as he took Sakura away from him. Her expressions of pain grew worse then before."   
What are you going  
to do with her ? "  
  
" Something that you've never done for her," H eturned towards the city till Legolas took the   
dragon princess back into his arms.   
  
" That's where your wrong," The two began to bicker till Araogrn came in the middle of the   
fight.  
  
" Does it matter who takes her to Lorien first ? " asked Aragorn. " She's tired and needs some  
care. " Legolas felt guilty. Haldir nodded as did Legolas. They walked towards the city with   
silence and the arrows placed down.  
  
  
  
  
" Sakura! no!" cried legolas. His eyes opened and woke up from his meditation sweating.   
  
" Your having that dream again aren't you ? " Legolas turned around to see Aragorn. He was   
sharpening his sword. " This is the third time it has appeared. Tell me what is it that   
haunts you ?"   
  
" We were battling some orcs," retold Legolas. " I was occupied with some of them. One of   
the orcs aimed an arrow for me. She saw it coming and threw herself infront of me. The   
arrow hit her instead of me. " Aragorn looked up from his sword. He saw the empty gaze   
Legolas was staring with at the ground. " I don't know what to do. "   
  
" Keeping her away won't solve anything."  
  
" So is bringing her with me to watch her die, " spatted the elf. He got up and placed on his   
shirt.  
  
" Why do you let these visions haunt you ? " Aragorn placed the sword to his side and turned   
his full attention to the elven prince." Maybe it is a sign. "   
  
" Of what ? That we shouldn't be together ? "   
  
" No. Maybe this isn't a vision of what may come to pass. " A skeptic look replaced the elf's   
empty one. " Maybe there is something your holding back. " Aragorn waited for him to say   
something but nothing came out. He sighed." Like maybe you like her ? "   
  
" Like ? " He pronounced it with unfamiliarity. " It's not what I would call my feelings   
towards her."  
  
" Then what is it ?"  
  
" The same feelings you share with Arwen," anologized Legolas. He knew that he loved Sakura.   
He knew it in his blood. Yet he couldn't admit it to her. At least when she wasn't awake. A   
smile curved on Aragorn's lips.  
  
" Then you need to tell her. " He patted the elf on the shoulder to reassure him. " Or else   
these visions might be the end of your relationship with her. " He got up and walked towards   
the river. Legolas got up. He walked towards the steps. He heard some rattling in the bushes.   
He stopped. Legolas turned his attention to the bush. He knew who it was. A grin appeared on   
his face. He quickly jammed his hand into the bush and pulled Sakura up by her cape.  
  
" Your gettng slow, " Sakura smiled. " Why aren't you in bed ? " He released her cape.  
  
" Because I feel fine and ready to take you home, " answered Sakura. She grabbed his arm.   
Dizziness began to take over. She swooned for a while. The elf caught her in his arms.   
  
" No your not Sakura."   
  
" I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself," She tried to move him away from her but   
she has little strength. " Now get your hands off me!"  
  
" I will if you can tell me how many fingers am I holding," Legolas held up one finger.  
  
" Two ? "  
  
" Wrong," He picked her up. She pounded him but with little strength.  
  
" Let me go hentai ( pervert!) "  
  
" This is for your own good," He walked up the steps towards her room. She stopped pounding   
him.  
  
" Your lucky I'm tired," threatened Sakura. " Cus if I wasn't so...tired..*yawn*.. I'd give   
you the thrashing..." Legolas stopped infront of the bedroom door and opened it. He entered   
the room and placed Sakura on the bed. She winced as her back touched the bed. He rolled her   
over to her stomach. Her burns began to bleed through a borrowed tunic she took from an elf.   
He took off the shirt to see her bare back covered with bandageds. Legolas blushed but   
dismissed the thoughts. His hands reached towards the wounds and began to peal the bandages   
from her burns. Sakura's face winced as she felt like her skin was being pealed away.  
  
" What do you think your doing ? " Legolas looked up to see Haldir standing in the doorway.   
He held wild flowers in his hand and an angry glare on his face.   
  
" I was trying to take care of her wounds," He pointed to the bleeding scars on her back.   
Haldir looked at them. Her bandages were almost unwrapped. Except for the chest area. "   
What do you think your doing here ? " He let go of the bandages. " And with a gift ? "   
Haldir looked down at the wildflowers bound by a silk ribbon.   
  
" Are those for me ? " Haldir and Legolas turned their faces to Sakura. She looked up from   
the bed. A weak smile was on her face. Haldir ignored the argument. He walked towards the   
dragon princess and handed her the flowers. " Their beautiful. Thank you!"  
  
" I'm glad that you enjoy them, " Haldir took her hand and kissed it. Sakura began to blush.   
Haldir smirked to himself. " I should leave you to rest. " He released her hand and walked   
out the door.  
  
" I can't believe you let him do that to you!"  
  
" Didn't you want me to get use to your customs ? " asked angrily Sakura.  
  
" Not that one! Not with him!" A sly grin crept up on her face. She sat up and stared at him.  
  
" Your just jealous of him aren't you ? "   
  
" Like you were with Electra ? " The name sparked a hate. Then calmed down when she saw him   
smile. She nodded her head.  
  
" You'll be the death of me. " Sakura winced in pain as the burns made her lie down on her   
stomach. Legolas began to strip the bandage off of her. There was silence. A silence that   
he couldn't take it anymore. The visions and Aragorn's advice started to gnaw his mind.  
  
" Tell me Sakura, why did you follow us ? "   
  
" I was worried about you," confessed Sakura. " I didn't want to see you hurt. And you seem   
to hog all the action. " He smiled at her last comment. " And I was afraid that you wouldn't   
comeback. " Sakura's eyes bulged out. She didn't think that the last comment would come out of   
her mouth. Legolas was amused with her forwardness.  
  
" And why would that be Sakura ? " She muttered something under her breathe. " What did you   
say ? "  
  
" Uh.....um....you see...I...I....I'm attached to you Legolas," explained Sakura. She kept   
trying to find the exact words so she wouldn't feel caught. " ...and...I wouldn't...like to   
see you....um hurt...or...worst. "  
  
" Is it because you love me ? " asked Legolas. He finished tying her fresh new bandages   
around her body.   
  
" Why are you questioning me about my love for you, let's talk about you," Sakura's eyes   
widened as she turned back around to stare out at the window. Legolas was surprised by   
her words. She loved him ? When did this happen ? He ignored all the other questions.  
  
" Sakura ? "  
  
" I hope you don't take that seriously," babbled Sakura. " I mean, I live with you and I   
sort of-" He turned her around and placed his lips on hers. He experienced her lips and   
sweet breath. He kissed her one time but it wasn't for real. This one was. He felt her   
response and her arms wrapped around him. He wrapped his arms around her back. Sakura   
released him and winced in pain.   
  
" Oh I'm sorry," Legolas weakly grinned as he helped her lay on her stomach.   
  
" Legolas, I want to know something," He placed a blanket over her back gently.   
  
" Hm ? "  
  
" I was sort of wondering. In Moria, weren't you glad to see me ? " Legolas didn't want to   
tell her. He didn't want to tell her about the visions which he hoped would go away.  
  
" You should rest Sakura, " He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. " Next morn is going to be   
an adventure. " She smiled at him and knew that the elven prince didn't want to discuss it.   
She laid her head on the pillow and released his hand. Legolas walked out of the bedroom. He   
closed the door behind him.  
  
" You know that professing your love to her will not stop the visions from haunting you,"   
Legolas turned around to see Lady Galadriel.   
  
" The visions will come true then ? " asked Legolas. He wished that they wouldn't. Deeply   
wished that they wouldn't.  
  
" What do you mean ? " asked the elven prince.  
  
" Destiny gives us many paths to cross," answered Galadriel." The vision is just one of the   
paths that Destiny offers us." She walked up to Legolas and handed him a vile. " You know   
what path to take, Young Prince." Legolas took the vile and nodded at the fair lady.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Knock Knock* Legolas stood behind the door to Sakura's quarters. He didn't recieve any   
answers from the dragon princess. He slowly opened the door with his left hand and walked in.   
His right hand was carrying a tray with a pot of hot tead and a small cup. Legolas placed the   
tray on the nightstand next to the bed. He looked at the princess. She was still lying in bed   
with her bare back towards the ceiling.   
  
" Sakura," called out Legolas. She stired in her sleep. " Sakura." Legolas raised his voice   
alittle.  
  
" Hmm," Sakura placed a pillow over her head. He understood why it was hard for the servants   
to wake her. Legolas sat next to the princess and began to tickle her sides. Sakura's eyelids   
snapped open. She squealed with laughter as the elven prince continued to tickle her. She   
tried to fight back but was paralyzed by his tickling." Okay stop stop! I'm awake." He stopped   
tickling her. She stopped laughing and stared into his blue eyes. He returned the gesture.   
They both were in a trance. Sakura closed her eyes and moved her lips towards his. He closed   
his eyes and leaned forward. Their lips met. * Don't cry for me Koishii* the words haunted the   
elven prince. His eyes snapped open and he moved his lips away from her's." Daijoubuu Ka ? "  
  
" Hai," answered the Prince. He faked a smile. The princess knew the smile wasn't real but   
dismissed it. " I forgot to give you your tea."  
  
" I'm not thristy Le-kun," She noticed she wasn't wearing her proper clothles. Sakura pulled   
the cover over her body.  
  
" It'll help you heal your wounds," added legolas. He got up and stood before the nightstand.   
Legolas poured the tea into the cup.  
  
" Demo( but), I'm fine," He turned his attention towards her and gave her a stern look. Sakura   
couldn't lie. Its not that she didn't have the audacity to but it was because Legolas knew her   
so well that he knew when she was lying." Fine! I'll take your baka tea." Legolas smiled and   
turned his attention back to the tea. He took the vile out and poured the contents into the tea.   
The contents mixed well with the dark amber tea. Legolas took the cup in his hand and handed   
the tea to Sakura." Arigatou," thanked Sakura. She took the tea from his hand and sipped it. Her   
face soured.  
  
" What's wrong ? "  
  
" Nothing," answered Sakura. " It just taste funny. " He smiled at her.  
  
" You always have something to say, don't you Sakura ? " She drank most of her tea.  
  
" I wouldn't talk Le-kun," Sakura finished the tea and placed it on the table. " Now when are   
we going.." The room began to move for her. Her eyelids were becoming heavy. " ..to..to " She   
looked at Legolas with a hurt expression." What did you.." The drug finally took over Sakura.   
Her eyelids closed and she fell back into her bed. Legolas tucked her black hair behind her ear   
and kissed her forehead.   
  
" Forgive me Sakura," He placed the cover over her shoulders.  
  
" Prince Legolas, it's time to go," He looked to the direction of the voice to see Haldir.   
Legolas got up and walked towards the elf. They closed the door nad walked down the stairs.   
He stopped and turned to Haldir.  
  
" Take care of her for me," requested Legolas." It is imperative that she doesn't leave Lorien   
to follow the Fellowship. "Haldir nodded. They continued towards the small docks by the lake. 


	6. Leaving lothlorien

"OH Legolas!" Sakura felt him ensnare his arms around her waits and pulled   
her close. Legolas leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. She moved   
away from his lips and laid her head on his shoulder. Legolas picked up her   
ponytail and smelled. It was odd for Legolas wouldn't smell her hair.   
Sakura opened her eyes to see that her head wasn't nestled on the white   
pillow but the shoulder of someone. She yelped and pulled away. Haldir   
stood before her with a trimphant grin plastered on his face. Her cheeks   
grew hot. Her eyes everted to the soft bed sheets.  
  
  
" I'm sorry," apologized Haldir." I didn't mean to-"  
  
  
" No no," Sakura looked up at him." It was my fault. I shouldn't of dragged   
you down like that." Haldir looked over the corners.  
  
  
" Yea," agreed the elf. " I bought some food for you. " He took the tray off   
the night stand. One the tray was a plate of lembas, a cup, and a tea pot. She   
sat up as Haldir sat on the bed. He handed the hot tea to her. Then she   
remembered soemthing as the porcelain touched her lips....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
  
" Demo( but), I'm fine," He turned his attention towards her and gave her a stern   
look. Sakura couldn't lie. Its not that she didn't have the audacity to but it was   
because Legolas knew her so well that he knew when she was lying." Fine! I'll take   
your baka tea." Legolas smiled and turned his attention back to the tea. He took   
the vile out and poured the contents into the tea. The contents mixed well with   
the dark amber tea. Legolas took the cup in his hand and handed the tea to Sakura.  
" Arigatou," thanked Sakura. She took the tea from his hand and sipped it. Her   
face soured.  
  
  
" What's wrong ? "  
  
  
" Nothing," answered Sakura. " It just taste funny. " He smiled at her.  
  
  
" You always have something to say, don't you Sakura ? " She drank most of her tea.  
  
  
" I wouldn't talk Le-kun," Sakura finished the tea and placed it on the table. " Now   
when are we going.." The room began to move for her. Her eyelids were becoming   
heavy. " ..to..to " She looked at Legolas with a hurt expression." What did you.."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What's wrong lady Sara," Sakura looked at the tea. She smelled it. The same odor   
of the tea that Legolas handed her.  
  
  
" How long have I been sleeping?" asked Sakura.  
  
  
" Three days," Haldir handed her some lembas." You should eat." She placed the cup   
down and grabbed the lembas. Sakura got up from the bed. Haldir grabbed her arm.  
" Where are you going?"  
  
  
" To find Legolas and beat him to a bloody pulp," answered Sakura." Unless you want   
to join him."   
  
  
" I cannot allow you to leave," he yanked her down to the bed. The pot and cup   
bounced off the soft bed and onto the floor. Breaking into small fragments in the   
process.  
  
  
" Why not?" asked Sakura. She felt her anger growing. " Why can't I go to him."   
  
  
"Because he doesn't want you to go," answered Haldir." He told me to keep you safe."   
  
  
" He never wants me to go," commented Sakura. She yanked her wrist away from him.   
Sakura placed a lemba in her mouth and continued to the silk screen. He couldn't   
allow her to leave. Haldir doesn't want her to fight wiht legolas. He doesn't want   
her to die for him. To be hurt for legolas. Haldir pushed the silkscreen down.   
  
  
" I can't let you go!" Sakura stunned. She half way buttoning her shirt. " I don't   
want to see you hurt." Sakura couldn't move. She was frozen with fear. Sakura saw   
Haldir's eyes. They were the most terrifying eyes she seen. THey held anger. Pent   
up anger and fear. " You deserve better." He backed her up against the wall.  
  
  
"Ha-haldir," stuttered Sakura. " What is wrong with you? Why are you acting this   
way?!"  
  
  
" I'm sick and tired," confessed Haldir. He was about to unload his feelings he had   
been harboring for her. " I don't understand how you can risk your life for his.   
What did he ever do for you?I on the other hand have! I would go through Mordor for   
you. I would move mountains. Seperate Heavens, hell, and Middle earth for you." He   
placed his harsh lips on her. Haldir tightened them on hers. Hungrily tasting them.   
This awoke Sakura. The angry Sakura. She bit his lips. Haldir yelped and moved away   
form her. Sakura moved her fist back and landed it on his nose. He moved a few steps   
back.   
  
  
" You Jackass!" cursed Sakura." Moron! idiot! Ecchi! What is wrong with you?" She   
buttoned up her shirt and ran to her machetes." DOn't you know I'm engaged?!" He   
moved his hand away to see blood all over it. " DOESN'T THAT MATTER TO YOU! AREN'T   
ELVES SUPPOSE TO BE RESPECTFUL OR SMART FOR THAT MATTER?!" Haldir was shocked and   
stunned. He watched as she left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" The nerve of him," Sakura wiped her lips with her sleeve. She stormed down the   
spiral stair ase. She was about to take a step off the case and onto the earthly   
ground till a blue chi blast hit her in the stomach and sent her flying to her   
back.   
  
  
" Where do you think your going young lady? " asked a familiar voice. Sakura got   
up and saw her father stand before her.   
  
  
"Otousan? " asked Sakura. He nodded. Two young women stood next to him. One of   
them wore silk pink robes. Her hair done up in two braided buns on each side   
with long black hair streaming. The other one had her hair done up in loops.   
Two strands sticking out infront of her. Her robes were opened to reveal her   
dark bodice. THey waved at her. " Ming? Hitomi? " The girl in pink waved." What   
are you guys doing here?"  
  
  
" We hear news about you almost being burnt to a crisp by Barlog," chirped Ming.  
" It's a really stupid thing to do, baka."   
  
  
" I'm feeling fine," she stared at her sister with disgust." Thank you Ming.   
But let's not talk about me. Did your syphillis clear up?" Hitomi laughed at   
the woman who sent a glare. She stopped.  
  
  
"Children it's enough," intervined the Dragon King. " Leave your sibling rival   
later on for the day." Ming looked the other way." Now leave me alone with your   
sister." They bowed to the king and left to explore the Elven realm.   
  
  
" What brings you here otousan? " asked Sakura.   
  
  
" You my stubborn daughter," answered truthfully the Dragon King." Let's walk   
for alittle while." He guided her away from elves and others that might become   
a distraction." Ming was right. it was very foolish for you to go up against a   
demon you cannot fight. It was also foolish to come to Lothlorien to get antidote   
for Legolas. "  
  
  
" He was going to die in four days-" began Sakura. She grew angry with his   
judgement but learned to hold it so she wouldn't get introuble. Her father raised   
his hand in the air to silence her.   
  
  
" You could of died from stravation and the lack of sleep," continued the king.  
" Not to mention the fiery whip of that demon. "  
  
  
" Don't stray off the subject," her wicked toungue could not onger be in check.   
  
  
" These are the reasons why I'm here," answered the King." I'm here for your well   
being."  
  
  
" You mean not chase after legolas," defined Sakura.  
  
  
" I didn't mind that you went out on a limb to save the boy's life from orc   
poison," continued the king."However these times depend on Legolas and the   
Fellowship. He doesn't need any distractions right now.He needs to concentrate   
on the one thing that could keep life going on Middle Earth."  
  
  
" The Ring," frowned Sakura. She did this because she didn't want her father to   
suspect a thing. She knew he was lying for Legolas wasn't the only Middle Earth's   
fate lied on. This was a ploy. She had to play along or he would do soemthing   
worse to her. He nodded. " So if I go and try to reach legolas, Sauron will get   
his hand on the ring? "  
  
  
" Also you will get hurt," added the King." Now let's unpack those weapons and   
get you dressed up in proper clothles." Sakura surrender to her father as he   
lead her back. She gave up... for now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My father stayed at the elven realm for a few days. He spent every waking hour by   
my's side. Sparing, horseback riding or even playing alittle game of catch with   
my sisters but leaping from tree to tree. I even began to converse with Haldir.   
Haldir stopped having feelings for me. Instead directed them to my sister, Ming.   
She returned it with opened arms. My father left back to the palace under the sea.   
Leaving Ming with me to not only be with her new friend haldir but to watch me.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura fastened the bag to her back and walked towards the door. She listened to   
the door to hear smacking sounds. Some of them turned into giggles coming from a   
woman.  
  
  
" YOu know *smack* I should be watching *giggle* Sakura," reminded a voice.  
  
  
" She hasn't attempted to come out of her room for some nights now," replied a   
masculine voice. Sakura smiled. She knew who was standing guard outside her room.  
  
  
"That's because our father was here," Sakura opened up the door slowly.  
  
  
" Oh come on," She witnessed as Haldir lowered his head to her neck and nibbled   
at it. Leaving her sister laughing. Sakura wantwed to puke but held it in. She   
kicked her door open.   
  
  
" I knew you were fast but geez," Haldir and ming unscrambled out of eachothers   
arms. Ming sent a surprised and scared look to her sister who grinned wickedly   
at her.  
  
  
" Um, I'll see you later ming," greeted haldir. She nodded and waved awkwardly   
at him. He walked out of the hall and their site. Ming turned her attention back   
to Sakura.  
  
  
" YOur not going to-"   
  
  
" Ming you really have no class," commented Sakura." But I won't tell dad." Her   
face softened." Unless....you let me go and accompany Legolas."   
  
  
" I can't," frowned ming." YOu heard what dad told you-"  
  
  
" Frodo has the ring," she leaned against the wall." It's his burden to carry it   
and save Middle Earth. Legolas' job is to protect him."  
  
  
" How did you know?" asked Ming.  
  
  
" Elrond-sama told me when I was staying in Rivendell," answered Sakura. " Dad made   
up the bit about me destroying the chance to save middle earth. He just wants to   
protect me. Now are you going to let me go or will you risk being sent away from   
here?"Ming lowered her head and nodded.Sakura smiled. She was going to see Legolas   
again. " Yea! Now go make babies with Haldir." She winced at the visual." On second thought..don't." 


End file.
